xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Burro Shipping
Initially thought to be synonymous with al-Sahra, the international smuggling ring which operates as Burro Shipping is instead a separate organization that counts al-Sahra as one of many customers. They trade in drugs, weaponry, and humans (mutant and otherwise). After Burro tried to grab the tiger by the tail in By Any Other Name, X-Factor teamed with the X-Men and their combined quick work, as well as intel from Dmitri Sergeyevich Alexeyev, made it possible for X-Factor to shut Burro Shipping down for good. Goals & Interests Profit. Money. Profit. The smuggling ring trades in drugs and weaponry, but their primary business is human trafficking. They seem to have a special focus on mutants and supply a good many customers across the world, including al-Sahra. Structure People Major *'Dmitri Sergeyevich Alexeyev' - The logistical brains of the organization. *'Vladimir Cherkesov' - Deals with clients; planner. *'Zhou Dandan' - The group's top retrieval specialist. Minor Various abducted children. The following Burro members were captured in Caracas during By Any Other Name and have since been handed over to authorities. They are no longer at large. *'Rotensen' - Member of Dandan's team. Combat specialist. Expert in pharmaceuticals. MD, but no license. Mostly keeps the kids unconscious. *'Lowry' - Member of Dandan's team. Combat specialist. (Allergic to peanuts.) *'Garza' - Member of Dandan's team. Information retrieval specialist (computer networks, etc.) -- hacked into MRA database, keeps tabs on global news to red flag mutants. *'Morales' - Member of Dandan's team. Analyst, crazysmart with patterns. He and Garza do the locating of targets. *'Nikolai' - Dmitri's bodyguard. Locations RECENT After being targetted by X-Factor, Burro sold off their warehouses in previous ports and moved to nearby locations. *Vladivostok, Russia *Hong Kong, China *Nice, France *Caracas, Venezuela *Bayonne, United States *Alexandria, Egypt OLD Major *Vladivostok, Russia *Shanghai, China *Algiers, Algeria *Seattle, USA Minor *Los Angeles, USA *Puerto Vallarta, Mexico *Cape Town, South Africa *Marseilles, France *Haifa, Israel *New York City, USA Resources *Two known ships, the Ravager and the Eagle's Crest *Pharmaceuticals and telepathic inhibitors for handling mutants Events Major Missions * Shanghaid (Dec 12-20, 2009) :Burro Shipping supplies mutants to a specialized brothel in Shanghai. *'Gravity Smugglers'(Jan 4-17, 2010) : The ring blackmails former agent Zoe McMillan into using her powers to help alter the weights of their smuggling shipments. *'Burro Port Investigations' (January 7 - 14, 2010) : Following leads from Shanghaid, agents investigate Los Angeles, New York, Vladivostok, Marseilles, and Algiers. * The Lion's Den (Jan 16-26, 2010) : Several ring members at the Algiers base are investigated and/or questioned in X-Factor's quest to find Carmen. *'By Any Other Name' (March 20-28 , 2010) : X-Factor works with the X-Men to retrieve kidnapped students and shut down Burro Shipping. *'Burro Shipping Shutdown' (March 30-April 2, 2010) :Teams travel around the world to work with local authorities in order to shut down the remaining Burro Shipping ports. Mini Investigations *'Nicaragua' (Dec 5, 2009) : A return to Puente Sobre, Nicaragua looking for clues to Carmen's whereabouts gives the first evidence of Burro Shipping's contracts and logos. *'Darra' (Dec 5, 2009) :A mission in search of Carmen instead turns up the name of a Russian smuggler: Vladimir Cherkesov * San Francisco (Dec 13, 2009) :Piotr leads a mission to San Francisco in search of human trafficking leads and turns up an abducted mutant and a Cherkesov sighting, which later leads them to Shanghai. * Vladivostok 2.0 (March 7, 2010) : Team members return to Vladivostok to search for al-Sahra intel at Dmitri's home. They learn two new names of al-Sahra agents, and Dmitri agrees to pass on further information. * Following Langley (March 18-24, 2010) :Team members follow a lead from Dmitri to investigate the kidnapping of Scott Langley by Burro Shipping. Category:Organizations Category:Burro Shipping